Picks vs Krabs The Game of the Century
This game between the North Wrysville Picks and the Wrysville Krabs was dubbed "Game of the Century" by the WBL and Chomotech. The result was a ouch-ful loss for the Picks, 1632812746372-1632812746371. The Krabs bribed the refs as usual. This was the only WBL game that aired on ESPN and it was live. Although ESPN tried to cut it off, apparently, the coach of the Picks, Magic Jackson, hacked the system. Game Process Starting Players Picks: Victor Pickson, Jose Guadalupe, You Gee, Jijix Xijij, and Allen Dikson. Krabs: King Krab, Anger Management Krab, Krabby Krab, The Lobster, and Failure Krab '***=flagrant foul ' Guadalupe starts with the ball and is heading towards the net but King punches him and takes it***. Guadalupe gets pissed and trips him***. They get into a Squish Wars***. Ref just stands there. Pickson takes an opportunity and heads towards the net with the ball but Anger Management kicks him into the audience*** and jumps after him and beats up the audience***. Gee takes the ball and speeds through Krabby and dunks it. Each point is worth more than usual so its now 372100-0. King crushes Xijij to the ground ***and throws him at Guadalupe***. He gets the ball and chucks it at Dikson***.It ricochets off him and goes into the net. 372100-795400 due to bribing. Dikson gets pissed off and tackles Failure***. Failure falls down and grabs Dikson and tries to choke him.*** Dikson hits him with his head*** and punches him in the gut***. Then, he brings Failure's head down to the floor*** and starts kicking his body***. Everyone else gets in fights. First Quarter ends. Pickson=***x17, King = ***x71, Guadalupe=***x31, Anger Management=***x1072, Gee=***x9, Krabby=***x -36, Xijij=***x0, Lobster=***x0, Dikson=***x198, Failure=***x87. Picks have same players on the floor but the Krabs switched. Krabs traded in Lobster, Krabby, and Failure for Farmer Brown, Steamed. and DJ. 372100-795400. DJ gets the ball and punnches everyone in the way*** *** *** *** *** *** ***. Gee flips in the air and lands a spinning axe kick on DJ's cheek.*** Then, he passes the ball to Guadalupe who makes a three-pointer. 1000000-795400. Anger Management pulls out a knife and kills someone in the audience.*** Farmer Brown takes out a pitch fork and is about to stab Pickson but Pickson pulls out a staff and blocks it. He twists the pitchfork out of Brown's hands and knocks him out.*** Dikson kicks Steamed in the nuts with his steel toed boots*** and elbows him in the face*** punches him in the stomach*** and throws him onto the backboard.***Then, he makes a shot and makes it and hits Steamed***in the head. 1004678-795400. King punches Xijij*** and slams his head to the ground***. Gee lands fifteen punches *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** on DJ and does a rounhouse kick to finish him off*** CRITICAL FINISH! DJ pulls out Doctor Prastson's 10 mm SMG and fires at Gee but misses and hits Xijij ***. Meanwhile, Pickson defeats Farmer Brown and makes five 3-pointers. Picks=1632812746371-Krabs=795400. Dikson kicks Steamed in the gut***but Steamed grabs his leg and throws him into the audience*** and kills two people.*** *** HALF TIME! Everyone has plenty of fouls because the ref didn't bother counting. New players for Krabs. Anger Management, and Failure are out and Imitation and Moron are in. Imitation pretends he died but the ref doesn't care and Anger Management knifed Imitation in the back even though they are on the same team because he got angry because he got traded out. Imitation really died but no one cared because they thought that he was pretending. King secretly went to the ref and gave him a billion dollar check. All of a sudden, the scoreboard chanes to Krabs=1632812746372-Picks=1632812746371. Guadalupe kicks Moron*** in the face and breaks his nose. Theres a sickeninng crack. Moron punches Guadalupe back but Guadalupe dodges and pushes him into King***. King didn't know who it was so he kicked Moron in the head*** and gave him a concussion. Moron died too but no one noticed. Dikson and DJ are having a shootout using Moron and Imitation as barricades. Gee tries to make a dunk to make his team winning again but the third quarter ended. Gee gets angry and takes out a pair of hook swords and kills DJ and rips off his head***. Right before DJ died, he shot Dikson and Dikson died***. He was the only noticed death. ESPN attempts to cut the feed but the feed has a virus. Seeing that, Magic Jackson admires his work and his glasses seem to glint. Behind him, you can see the fallen body of the Krabs coach. Everyone who wasn't dead was already knocked out. Including the people on the benches. It was only the audience, the ref, Jackson, and the two rivals. Victor Pickson and King Krab. Victor Pickson takes out a shotgun and shoots King.*** There is only 10 seconds left on the clock. King falls unconscious and Pickson tries to make one last shot to at least tie the game. 5 seconds. He prepares for the shot. 4 seconds. He climbs over the fallen bodies. 3 seconds. He shoots. 2 seconds. He scores but the scorekeeper's dead and the ref was bribed so it did not count. BEEP!! The game is over. Pickson falls to the ground. The Krabs have won the 2009 WBL Championships once again. They won by one point. The battle is over.